The Almost Perfect Couple
by xxXClaire-RedfieldXxx
Summary: This story Is about Hope and Vanille.  Vanille is VERY messed up in the head,  and she goes on the run, and Fang sets out to find her. And Hope is still shokced at what happened between them last night.


The *Almost* Perfect Couple  
One cold night in Pulse everyone was in there beds and asleep, but Vanille wasn't she was outside on the roof of the house. Hope heard someone crying he opened his window and saw her out there, he said,"V-Vanille?" That scared her and she nearly slipped off the roof, Hope grabbed her hand and said, "Hold on! I'll help you!""No! Let me go...I don't want to live..." His eyes widened he clinched her hand harder and said, "No! You not gonna die!" He immediately pulled her up and when he pulled her up he got put on the roof and immediately said, "Why? Why don't you want to live?"She turned her head away from him. He asks again, "Why?" She looked back at him and said, "I'm useless. No one needs me here." He looked down thinking of what to say as he was thinking she said, "I I've told so many lies I can't even remember the last time I told the truth."  
He looked up and said, "You have never lied to me right?""Um…Right."" Well I know you don't tell lies all the time or I would notice...Vanille?" "Yes, Hope?"  
"I-I want you to smile... When you smile it gives me a warm feeling." "Hope... I-I didn't know that you..." "Vanille?" "Yes?" "Promise me one thing?" "Ok." "Never try to kill yourself. OK?" "I-I umm…sure." "Thanks." She looked toward him and said, "Hope?"  
Yes, Vanille?" She leaned over and lightly kissed him on the lips, she leaned back and said, "I promise. As long as you stay with me forever." "Okay! I can do that..." Hope climbed back into his window and offered if Vanille wanted to come in she said,"Yes." And climbed in. She jumped onto his bed and said, "Can I sleep here tonight?" He automatically  
thought, "What if we? No we couldn't ! So it's fine! He says, "Yes." She says,"I hope it's ok I sleep in my underwear?" Hope kinda thought,They could accidently?" "NO THAT'S NOT RIGHT!" So he says,"That he'll sleep on they floor." She says,Oh! I'm sorry! Did I make you nervous? I won't try anything I PROMISE!" He thinks about it and says,"Fine!" So she gets ready and he gets in bed as she come out she says,"How bout this? I sleep on this side you sleep on that side! Ok? That way nothing will happen!" He agreed and turned around. She got in bed and as she layed down she pulled all the covers on her and didn't give Hope any. He sat up and said,"Hey! What did you do that for?" She sat up and said," *He!* Well if you want them come get them!" He rolled over and tried to rip them out of her hands, he achevied it and uncovered her half naked body. He sat there trembleing in fear, She got up close to him and whispered to him,"C-CAN I-I have my covers back? I'm a-a-awful cold." He started to blush as her felt her breathing on him. He stood up and said,"I can't do this!" 'D-Do what?" She lightly said in the cold. ''YOU! YOUR DOING THIS ON PURPOSE! I CAN'T TAKE IT!" he yelded. Her eyes where filled with water she started crying and said,"I-I wasn't doing anything! Maybe I should kill myself! You don't care! I thought you did but I was wrong!" She got up and ran out the door, she was running in the hall she ran into fang and hit her, she just continued to run and cry. Fang looked up and saw Hopes door was open. She knew what had happened at least she "thought" she knew. She ran down to Hopes room and saw him in his boxers , and said,"Why you little pervert!" She slapped him making him fall to the picked him off the ground and held him up to her face and said,"What did you do? And why?" He didn't respond she yelded."WHAT DID YOU DO?" Light came in and said,"Whats all the hustle for?" She saw Hope was trembling in fear and that Fang was very pissed off. Light said, "Put Hope down!" So she threw him on the bed. Light said,"Lets talk about whats going on ok?" Then Fang said, "Theres nothing to talk about! Hope tried to fuck Vanille!" Light looked toward Hope he had his head turned away. She said, "Hope is that true?" "No! We were just gonna sleep in the same bed! We weren't gonna we weren't gonna do anything!" "Ok." Light said. She told Fang to go out of the room with her, when they walked out they closed the door behind them. When they got outside Fang said,"Are you crazy?" "No…Just forgiving." "But!" "No…he didn't hurt her..Do you know where she is?" "Maybe she ran toward the bathroom." "No!" Light ran toward the bathroom. She opened the door and there was Vanille with comin out of here eyes and blood running down her rist, she was on the floor crying and bleeding. Fang helped her up and said, "VANILLE! WHY VANILE? WHY?" They wrapped her rist up in a cast like thing, they made her sleep in Fangs room for the rest of the night.  
Light went to Hopes room to see if he was ok, and she ask him what really went on. He said, "She was gonna hurt herself and she wanted to sleep in my bed…and the feelings…." "What feelings?" "I-I you wouldn't understand.." "Please!" "Fine…But when I'm with her sometimes this warm fuzzy feeling just comes over me…and I yelded at her tonight cause I knew if my feelings became to strong…I would hurt her.." Light is confused for a second..But after a minute she understands. She says, "Do ya want to see her?" He looks up at her and says, "I'd like to say I'm sorry.." "Ok." So they walk to Fangs room and Fangs sees him and says, " Whats the prick doing here?" "It's ok" said Light. He walked in and saw her lying down on the bed he walked toward the bed and whispered in her ear, "You didn't keep your promise." She turned over and said, "And you didn't keep yours." She smiled a little. She said, "Sit." Sp he sat down on the bed and she said, " Hope I'm sor-'' He kissed her. She didn't resist but accepted. Fang turned around and saw them kissing she still didn't like Hope but she figured if Vanilles happy she's happy. They released on the kiss. Vanille smiled and Hope kinda smirked. She said, "Now can I sleep in your bed?" "Sure… I wouldn't mind a bit." He helped her up and they went to his room. Once they got there Vanille said, "Same standards ok?" "Fine!'' So when they got in bed Hope got back up and got 2 covers and then went back to bed. Everyone's asleep Hope heard someone crying again, he turned around and Vanille was as close as she could be up against him. He smiled turned around and put his arm around her. It was morning and Vanille woke up she looked around she couldn't find Hope she looked around and she looked to her left and saw him coming out of the shower with a towel around his body parts she screeched, "EEEEEPPPPPP! He ran over and put his hand over her mouth and said, "If Fang see's me like this and you like that she'll think that we….Well you know! So if I take my hand away will you scream?" *Nods head no* When he releases he screaches again he kisses her it muffles the screech, but Fang heard it the fist and second time. She got up from the dinner table and ran to Hopes room she barged in and saw Hope was in only a towel and she was in her underwear and he was on top of her kissing her, she ran over there pulled him off of her and smacked the crap out of him. She yelded, "OH WHY YOU LITTLE PERVERTED SON OF A B-" Light interupped her by saying, " Stop Fang…Put him down." She threw him down, he crawled on top of the bed , and Vanille hugged him and kept him in her arms. Light says. "Fang does she looke like she's in pain?" Fang looks over at them hugging. She just walks out of the room and goes back to breakfast. Light walks out. Hope says, "Thank you! I would have gotten killed if you weren't here!" He hugged her again. She pushed him away, "I-I'm gonna take a shower." She pushes him out of her way and runs to the bathroom shuts, and locked the door. Hope thought to himself, "What's wrong with her? She's like a whole different person." He got up and started to take his towel off to get dressed Light walked into the room and saw him without his towel, she said, "Heh..Bigger than I thought." He looked up when he saw her he grabbed for a his towel he fell one the floor, Vanille heard the thump she came out of the bathroom she saw him on the floor half covered breathing hard she looked over and saw Light just standing there with a smirk with her arms crossed she said, "Breakfasts ready." Then walked out. Hope looked up at Vanille only to see her only in a towel she looked down to him and said, "Better get your orders straight." He started to say something, but she cut him off by slamming the bathroom door shut. Hope knew something was wrong. He got dressed and went to eat. As he was walking there Fang bumped into him saying, "Hey, Wheres Vanille?" "Umm…The bathroom I think." "FUCK." Fang ran to the bathroom she opened the door and saw her clothes and a bag on the floor and that was it , she noticed the window was open also. Fang looked as if someone had killed themselves she ran to the window and saw Vanille on a house about 7 houses away, Fang told Hope, "Tell Fang that I'm gonna get Vanille." She jumps out the window.


End file.
